


Pop Quiz: Shout at The Devil

by puffnstuff08



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, quiz, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffnstuff08/pseuds/puffnstuff08
Summary: How much attention were you paying really? Test your knowledge, post your answers in the comment section, if you think you're up to the challenge. Answer key will be posted in the near future! No cheating (aka, no opening the story in a new tab/window lol) , Good luck and show your work!





	Pop Quiz: Shout at The Devil

**1.** What song does the title of the story come from?

 **2.** How does Derek refer to the BSB as?

 **3.** What is the name of the Winchester family butler?

 **4.** What do the boys eat before they go missing?

 **5.** Where are the guys at the beginning of the story?

 **6.** Why does Brian arrive home early?

 **7.** What does Brian find broken on the floor when he returns home?

 **8.** Brian complains that the boys forgot to do what while the guys were away?

 **9.** What year do Brian and Vicki originally break up?

 **10.** Why DO they break up?

 **11.** Who comes looking for the boys?

 **12.** Where were Bradley and Neilson supposed to meet Natalie when they disappeared?

 **13.** Where did Derek have the boys taken to?

 **14.** What are the names of Derek’s goons?

 **15.** What time is it when Brian calls Natalie?

 **16.** Where does he go looking for Bradley in the morning?

 **17.** Where does Natalie go looking for the boys?

 **18.** Which of the boys wakes up first?

 **19.** What does Damien say Derek’s been telling people to account for his absence?

 **20.** What does Daphne bring for Damien when she visits him?

 **21.** Mr. Winchester threatens to do what to keep Bradley in line?

 **22.** What meal do Howie & AJ bring Nick in the recording studio?

 **23.** Who are the detectives put in charge of the case?

 **24.** What is the name of the Hilridge PD Police Captain?

 **25.** What song does Sam begin to sing to himself?

 **26.** What does Vicki give Brian to calm him down?

 **27.** How do Dean and Kellie know each other?

 **28.** What joke does Natalie make to the detectives

 **29.** Where is Kevin staying when he learns of the boys’ disappearance?

 **30.** What TV character does Bradley refer to in his conversation with Brian?

 **31.** What does Derek do to Bradley the next morning?

 **32.** What comment does Sam make about the boys’ names?

 **33.** What does Derek send to Daphne as an apology for not visiting Damien?

 **34.** What does Vicki do to keep calm?

 **35.** What do Brian and Vicki find in Bradley’s room?

 **36.** What colleges is Bradley applying to?

 **37.** Brian and Vicki claim only one other person knows Bradley the best, who is it?

 **38.** What does Derek have sent to Bradley’s parents?

 **39.** Derek tries to convince Neilson of what?

 **40.** What does Derek give him after their chat?

 **41.** What is the name of the doctor Derek calls upon to stitch up Bradley’s arm?

 **42.** Natalie refers to the security detail assigned to her as what?

 **43.** What does Daphne notice on Derek’s shirt sleeve?

 **44.** Derek surprises by Harry bringing him what?

 **45.** Derek claims this as the motivation for the kidnapping:

 **46.** What does Damien urge Derek to do?

 **47.** What does Derek threaten to do to Damien should he rat him out?

 **48.** Who shows up in Damien’s hallucinations first?

 **49.** Nick and Sasha claim the only other person who really knows Neilson is who?

 **50.** Sasha worries what will be sent to them next?

 **51.** Who does Derek threaten to go after?

 **52.** What does Derek force Bradley to admit to Neilson?

 **53.** Why didn’t Bradley tell Neilson about kissing Natalie?

 **54.** How does Derek distract Daphne when she shows up at the warehouse?

 **55.** What deal does Kyle want to make?

 **56.** Who is the next to show up in Damien’s hallucination?

 **57.** What does Adam think Derek’s goons did to him?

 **58.** What secret of Kyle’s does Derek reveal to Adam?

 **59.** Ultimately Derek sabotages himself by doing what?

 **60.** What were Bradley and Natalie doing when they kissed?

 **61.** Who was last in Damien’s hallucinations?

 **62.** Damien had read what book while in prison?

 **63.** What is the text message Natalie receives from Neilson’s cellphone?

 **64.** Who does Damien initially warn about Derek’s treachery?

 **65.** Which couple reunites in this story?

 **66.** Brian claims THIS is the reason he broke up with Vicki

 **67.** Why do Brian and Vicki end up spending the night at her house?

 **68.** Why does Vicki worry that she and Brian are bad parents?

 **69.** What university did Derek Winchester attend?

 **70.** What was the name of the pizza delivery guy?

 **71.** What is the name of the estates where the boys live?

 **72.** Who seals Derek’s fate?

 **73.** What drug was found on the pizza the boys ate?

 **74.** Who finally convinces Daphne of Derek’s guilt?

 **75.** What is the name of the drug Derek’s goons inject into the boys?

 **76.** The power plant was originally what?

 **77.** What instrument does Derek use to strike Daphne with?

 **78.** Who eventually takes Derek down?

 **79.** Where do the guys find the boys?

 **80.** Who does Natalie tell the nurse she is when asking to see Neilson?

 **81.** What does Kevin bring Kyle while he’s stuck in the hospital?

 **82.** What song is Kyle listening to while he’s up on the hospital roof?

 **83.** What advice does Bradley give Brian regarding his reunion with his mom?

 **84.** Sasha threatens to do what to Derek?

 **85.** Natalie said she kissed Bradley because why?

 **86.** Who comes to see Derek?

 **87.** Neilson threatens to do what to Bradley if he kisses Natalie again?

 **88.** Who gets out of the hospital first?

 **89.** What nickname does Bradley have for Kevin?

 **90.** Kevin encourages Kellie to do what?

 **91.** What does Daphne send Derek while he’s locked up?

 **92.** What event sets up the next story?


End file.
